Our baby Brother
by Gangster 90
Summary: My version of a prequal to The Prince of Egypt. Aaron and Miriam watch over their new baby brother for the night after he is first born. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: _The Prince of Egypt_ and it's characters are © of Dreamworks. However, I do own the character of Chaim as well as Aaron and Miriam's ages. Chaim: Hebrew for "Life".

_**Our baby Brother.**_

Though they had lived in slavery all their lives, eight-year-old Aaron and his twelve-year-old sister, Miriam, felt like the luckiest kids on earth. They had two loving parents. What's even better was that a new baby sibling was on the way. Aaron and Miriam were very excited.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks became months. Then the day finally arrived. The baby was about to be born.

Aaron and Miriam's mother, Yocheved, went into labor early that morning. Their father, Chaim, had told them not to disturb her. He waited with them. Many hours went by.

"Man, I wonder what's taking so long", said Aaron. "I hope mom's okay. "And the baby too", said Miriam. "Patience, children", said Chaim. "I'm sure everything will fine.""I hope you're right, dad", said Aaron." "Yeah, so do I", said Miriam.

At last, the door to Yocheved's room opened. The midwife came out. She had a big smile on her face. "Congratulations. It's a boy", she said.

Aaron, Miriam and Chaim filed into Yocheved's room. Yocheved was sitting on her bed. She was holding the new baby in her arms. She smiled as she saw her two older children and husband approach.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked Chaim. "Yes, dear. I'm fine", said Yocheved.

Then she turned to face Aaron and Miriam. "Would you like to meet your new baby brother?" she asked them. "Yes we would", Aaron and Miriam said in unison.

Yocheved gently unwrapped the blanket, revealing the child. He had big brown eyes, and slightly curly brown hair. "Oh, mother! He's so cute!"said Miriam. "Thank you, sweetheart", said Yocheved. "What do you think of him, Aaron?" Yocheved asked her oldest son. "I think he's cute, too", Aaron responded.

Yocheved then directed all her attention to her husband. "Chaim, come over here and meet your new son", she said playfully.

Chaim smiled as the newborn was placed in his arms. "Hey there, little guy. I'm your daddy", he said softly. Then he gently tickled his son's tummy. The boy fell into a huge fit of laughter. This caused Chaim to chuckle too. "There's a good boy", Chaim said, handing the baby back to Yocheved.

"He lovely, honey", he told her. "But what's his name?" "Yeah, mom. What IS his name?" asked Aaron. "Please tell us", said Miriam.

All these questions caught Yocheved off guard. She looked down at the ground. "You haven't thought of a name ?" asked Chaim. "I thought of some names, but I didn't make a final decision", she said. "Did you?" Yocheved asked her husband. "No", said Chaim. "I thought you had already done that." "Do you have any ideas for your new brother's name?" Yocheved asked Aaron and Miriam. They shook their heads.

"Oh great. Now we have a baby brother without a name", said Aaron. "Don't worry. I'm sure God will give him a good name", said Yocheved. "Right", Chaim, Aaron and Miriam said together.

Then Chaim's face suddenly became very serious. "There is one thing that's more important than a name", he said. "What is it?" Yocheved asked.

"Do you remember the pharaoh's decree?" asked Chaim. "Yes I do" Yocheved said sadly.

The Egyptian pharaoh had recently made a proclamation. He declared that all the newborn Hebrew boys were to be thrown into the Nile river. Many babies had already been killed. Some of these babies had been the children of friends of Yocheved and Chaim.

"What are we going to do?" Yocheved asked, trying to hold back tears. "It's alright", Chaim said, hugging and trying to comfort her. "We'll think of something."

Latter that night, after their parents had to bed, Aaron and Miriam snuck into the baby's room. "I heard mom and dad talking about the baby", said Aaron. "Me too", said Miriam. "I don't want him to be thrown into the Nile", said Aaron. "I don't want that either", Miriam said.

They peered into their brother's crib. The baby was sleeping soundly. "Isn't he the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" asked Miriam. "It's too bad he doesn't have a name yet", said Aaron. "So what?" asked Miriam. "He's still our brother, and I love him very much. Don't you?" "Yeah", said Aaron.

As Aaron and Miriam began to walk back into their own rooms, the baby stirred, and began to wake up. "Oh no", groaned Aaron. "He's waking up. What do we do now?' he asked.

"We try to get him back to sleep before mom and dad come in", said Miriam. "How are we supposed to do that?!" asked Aaron. "I got an idea", said Miriam.

Miriam then gently picked up the baby. She rocked him slowly, and started humming quietly.

"What are you doing?!" asked Aaron. "Mom says this is a good way to get babies to fall asleep", Miriam explained. Aaron just rolled his eyes. "Look. It worked", exclaimed Miriam.

Sure enough, the baby had fallen right back asleep. He was exactly the way Aaron and Miriam found him when they first entered the room.

Aaron and Miriam both knew that they should be heading back to bed. But they couldn't bring themselves to leave. It was like there was something inside of them, telling them to stay with their brother. And that's just what they did. They curled up next to the crib, and fell asleep.

When Yocheved and Chaim awoke the next morning, they beheld the most beautiful sight. Seeing Aaron and Miriam snuggled close, as well as the baby sleeping soundly, warmed their hearts. "Isn't that nice. Look at our small, perfect little family", said Yocheved. Chaim just smiled and nodded.

_3 Months Latter._

The "perfect, little family" Yocheved had imagined didn't last very long. About a week after the baby's birth, Chaim was brutally and quite suddenly murdered by an Egyptian taskmaster. This hit the family pretty hard.

Yocheved now lived in constant fear. She feared not only for her life, but for her children as well. Especially the baby. It was him the Egyptians were after. They had somehow found out about the baby. Yocheved tried to keep him for as long as she could. But his cries became louder. She couldn't take it any longer.

Yocheved decided that she would save her baby's life only way she knew how. She would send him down the Nile River in a basket.

It would be another 18 years before Aaron and Miriam were reunited with their brother. By then, he would be called Moses. He was the prince of Egypt. Little did Moses know that he was about to embark on an incredible, that would turn him into one of the greatest men the world would ever know.

_The End._

A/N: I made Aaron and Miriam's ages be 8 and 12 because that's how old they looked to me in _Deliverer Us._ If it turns out that Aaron is the oldest, I'm sorry, and will change that in anymore stories I may write about them as kids in the future. The 3 months latter thing came from, because it says in the bible that Moses was 3 months old when he was sent down the river in the basket. Eighteen years later came from that's old Moses looks to me for most of the movie.


End file.
